If Wishes Were Horses
| date = 2369 | stardate = 46853.2 | episode = 1x16 | production = 416 | airdate = | story = and | teleplay = , & | director = }} "If Wishes Were Horses" was the 16th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the show's first season, first aired on 16 May 1993. The episode was written by , and and directed by . Summary Peoples' imaginations become real as a strange phenomenon threatens to destroy the space station and the Bajoran star system. References Characters :Altman • Julian Bashir • Buck Bokai (alien) • Broik • Graham Davis • Jadzia Dax • Jadzia Dax (alien) • Jones • Kira Nerys • Taylor Moore • Morn • Nalan Bal • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rumpelstiltskin (alien) • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Yevir Linjarin • Gunji jackdaw Joe DiMaggio • Eddie Newsom • Tris Speaker • Stadius • Ted Williams • Zek Locations :Bajoran system • Deep Space 9 • Denorios Belt • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office Bajoran wormhole • Derry • Hanoli • Hanoli rift Races and cultures :Bajoran • B'kaazi • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Lurian • Trill Betazoid • Cardassian • Prophets • Vulcan Starships and vehicles : ( model) States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cleveland Indians • London Kings Other references :2042 • 22nd century • 23rd century • airlock • androgyny • Baneriam hawk • baseball • baseball (object) • baseball bat • baseball glove • beer • centimeter • Class 4 probe • concussion • dabo • dimensional shift • dwarf • emergency medical kit • environmental control • fairy tale • flux density • folded space • gold • hawk • hologenerator • hologram • holoprogram • holosuite • imagination • impulse engine • king • kingdom • Larosian virus • locust • matter • Medievalism • non-corporeal lifeform • optical scanner • peanut • plasma field • pulse wave torpedo • probe • proton • queen • red alert • sex • shapeshifter • shock wave • snow • sonic shower • straw • subspace • subspace disruption • subspace rupture • subspace scanner • Tartaran landscape • three-dimensional chess • thoron • torpedo • warp engine • wave pattern • World Series • wormhole • yellow alert Appendices Related media * The events of "If Wishes Were Horses" would later be mentioned in the novels Fallen Heroes, Proud Helios, Devil in the Sky and Wrath of the Prophets. * ** Information about this episode. Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Dax *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark Images ifwisheswerehorses.jpg buck bokai.jpg class-4-Probe.jpg Connections Timeline | after1 = The Forsaken | type2 = episode | series2 = DS9 | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = The Forsaken | prevpocket = Warped | nextpocket = Pathways }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 1